powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers: Super Legends
Power Rangers: Super Legends is a videogame released in 2007 to celebrate the 15th anniversary of Power Rangers. It was released for the Playstation 2 and PC, and a different version was released for the Nintendo DS. The game is neatly designed narratively not to directly contradict any element of Power Rangers history and in the stories, as time heals, any memory of the encounters disappear from the minds of the Rangers in play in both versions. Plot 'PlayStation 2, PC' The Future Omega Ranger discovers that Lord Zedd has reverted to his evil form. Zedd has discovered the Time Crystals that allow him to travel through time and form alliances with Rangers' foes of several different eras. The Omega Ranger is confined to the Hall of Legends, the repository of all Power Ranger history, and must enlist the help of other Power Rangers to defeat Zedd and save the universe. 'Nintendo DS' Gluto raids a laboratory and when Time Force is unable to apprehend him the original Omega Ranger travels through time with a special Omega Crystal to help capture the villain. However, Gluto shatters the crystal. The Guardian transports him to the Hall of Legends and tells him a collection of villains led by Emperor Gruumm is attempting to invade all of time by finding the keys hidden in different eras of Ranger history. Playable Characters in Console Version * Operation Overdrive: Red Ranger, Black Ranger, Blue Ranger * Lost Galaxy: Red Ranger, Green Ranger, Blue Ranger * Power Rangers S.P.D.: Omega Ranger, Shadow Ranger, Red Ranger, Yellow Ranger * Wild Force: Red Ranger, Lunar Wolf Ranger * Ninja Storm: Crimson Thunder Ranger, Navy Thunder Ranger, Blue Wind Ranger, Green Samurai Ranger * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Red Ranger, Pink Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger Playable Characters in DS Version * Operation Overdrive: Red Ranger, Black Ranger * Lost Galaxy: Blue Ranger, Green Ranger * Time Force: Blue Ranger, Green Ranger, Quantum Ranger * Power Rangers S.P.D: Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, Omega Ranger, Orange Ranger * Ninja Storm: Red Wind Ranger, Yellow Wind Ranger * Wild Force: Black Ranger, White Ranger * MMPR: Red Ranger, Pink Ranger * Zeo: Red Ranger The Mercury Ranger, Magna Defender, Green Samurai Ranger, Green MMPR Ranger and the spirits of Forever Red appear as non-playable helper characters. Characters Hall of Legends * Future Omega Ranger * Guardian * Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive ** Mack Hartford / Red Overdrive Ranger ** Will Aston / Black Overdrive Ranger ** Dax Lo / Blue Overdrive Ranger ** Tyzonn / Mercury Ranger * Power Rangers: S.P.D. ** S.P.D. Commander Anubis Cruger / S.P.D. Shadow Ranger ** Sam / S.P.D. Omega Ranger ** Jack Landors / S.P.D. Red Ranger ** Elizabeth Delgado / S.P.D. Yellow Ranger ** Schuyler Tate / S.P.D. Blue Ranger ** Boom / S.P.D. Orange Ranger * Power Rangers: Ninja Storm ** Hunter Bradley / Crimson Thunder Ranger ** Blake Bradley / Navy Thunder Ranger ** Tori Hanson / Blue Wind Ranger ** Cameron Watanabe / Green Samurai Ranger ** Shane Clarke / Red Wind Ranger ** Dustin Brooks / Yellow Wind Ranger * Power Rangers: Wild Force **Cole Evans / Red Lion Ranger **Merrick Baliton / Lunar Wolf Ranger **Alyssa Enrilé / White Tiger Ranger **Danny Delgado / Black Bison Ranger **Max Cooper / Blue Shark Ranger * Power Rangers: Time Force **Lucas Kendall / Blue Time Ranger **Trip / Green Time Ranger * Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy ** Leo Corbett / Red Galaxy Ranger ** Damon Henderson / Green Galaxy Ranger ** Kai Chan / Blue Galaxy Ranger ** Mike Corbett /Magna Defender * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers ** Jason Lee Scott / Red Power Ranger ** Kimberly Ann Hart / Pink Power Ranger ** Trini Kwan / Yellow Power Ranger ** Billy Cranston / Blue Power Ranger ** Tommy Oliver / Green Power Ranger * All Red Veteran Rangers ** Aurico / Red Aquitar Ranger ** Tommy Oliver / Red Zeo Ranger ** T.J. Johnson / Red Turbo Ranger II ** Andros / Red Space Ranger ** Carter Grayson / Red Lightspeed Ranger ** Wesley Collins / Red Time Ranger ** Eric Myers / Quantum Ranger ** Conner McKnight / Red Dino Ranger ** Nick Russell / Red Mystic Ranger Zords *DriveMax Ultrazord *Galaxy Megazord *Thunderstorm Megazord * Megazord (MMPR) *Delta Command Megazord Villains *Galactic Overlord Zedd **Goldar ***Putty Patrollers *Moltor **Lava Lizards *Trakeena **Stingwingers *Gluto *Emperor Gruumm *Choobo **Kelzaks *Icthior **Krybots Cast (PlayStation 2 version) *Brain Donovan - Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger *Yuri Lowenthal - Mighty Morphin Red Ranger, S.P.D. Omega Ranger, Future Omega Ranger *David Lodge - Choobo, Moltor *Nolan North - Goldar, Overdrive Red Ranger *Darryl Kurylo - Overdrive Black Ranger, S.P.D. Shadow Ranger *Scott McShane - Crimson Thunder Ranger, S.P.D. Red Ranger *Keith Ferguson - Green Galaxy Ranger, Green Samurai Ranger *Kenn Michael - Navy Thunder Ranger *Wally Wingert - Icthior, Red Wild Force Ranger *Steven Blum - Lord Zedd, Lunar Wolf Ranger, S.P.D. HQ Security System *Kim Mai Guest - Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger, Trakeena, Blue Wind Ranger, S.P.D. Yellow Ranger *Eric Artell - Red Galaxy Ranger Photo Gallery Commandwithomega.jpg|Delta Command Megazord as it appears in Power Rangers Super Legends with Omega Ranger (Super Legends) Drivemaxwithblackandred.jpg|DriveMax Ultrazord as it appears in Power Rangers Super Legends with Will Aston and Mack Hartford Galaxywithgreenandred.jpg|Galaxy Megazord as it appears in Power Rangers Super Legends with Leo Corbett and Damon Henderson Megazordwithpinkandred.jpg|Megazord as it appears in Power Rangers Super Legends with Kimberly Ann Hart and Jason Lee Scott Thunderstormwithnavyandcrimson.jpg|Thunderstorm Megazord as it appears in Power Rangers Super Legends with Hunter Bradley and Blake Bradley Chars.png Guardian Char.png Hidden Chars.png Whole Thing.png Notes *The game marks an anniversary gathering of selectable Power Rangers from fifteen seasons of the series, from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers to Power Rangers Operation Overdrive, from Rangers to Megazords. There are 16 playable characters on the Nintendo DS and 21 on the PlayStation 2 and PC. *The game has been described as a blend of puzzle, action, and mission-based adventures ranging from one to two players. *Though it is considered to feature a team up of Rangers from the last fifteen years, none of the Lightspeed Rescue, Mystic Force, In Space, Zeo and Turbo Power Rangers are included into the games. *Future Omega Ranger asks Lord Zedd why he threw away his second chance. It turned out that his purified self, an archeologist, discovered the Time Crystal and couldn't resist digging into who he once was. Lord Zedd reached out to him from the past and corrupted him once more, creating himself in the process. *Rita is mentioned in the game, but not seen. *While gaming sites like IGN and GameFaqs had listed a Gamecube version at one point, Disney Interactive only ever announced the two console versions and one handheld version in any official promotions. *This is the first anniversary video game, the second being Power Rangers Super Megaforce. Reception The game received mixed reviews from critics and fans, with the Nintendo DS version receiving more negative reviews. IGN rated the DS version as 4 noting that the graphics are consistently bad. The console versions received better fan response praising the attention to continuity and almost spot-on voice acting for some Rangers. However, the lack of playable Rangers was still a negative point. Category:Video games Category:Expanded Universe Material